Modern Hero
by LibertyRoll
Summary: A girl suppressed by life begins to realize what being a real hero means. She makes and breaks relationships on the way Will broken relationships break her? Please see profile for more detailed summery.
1. Chapter 1

The schoolyard buzzed with life. With only five minutes until first bell, each student at Fraser Hill High School was having last-minute chats with friends before heading off to their first class of the day. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary; the sun was hidden behind the rain clouds, the halls stank with an undefined stench, and the narrow halls seemed more like the freeway during rush hour than a passageway.

Suddenly, a loud clang was heard and shouts echoed down the hallway. A large garbage bin flew threw the air and landed five meters away from a young boy. The members of the rush hour traffic looked for the source of the flying garbage can and their eyes fell and a 16-year-old girl. She was medium height, had short pink hair that fell over her eyes, and wore a very short jean skirt, fishnets, army boots, and a black hoodie that was two sizes too big. Her ears were pierced in nine different places, and her eyebrow rings were all brightly coloured. A thick layer of mascara muddled her grey eyes, which were now alight with anger and frustration, and dark coloured eye shadow.

Mr. Ingles, the infamous life skills teacher, could not believe his eyes. He was an older gentleman with a receding hairline and a reputation for assigning ridiculous amounts of homework. "Safara Parker, we are now calling the police! You'll be lucky if you're only expelled!" He moved towards her to grab the girl's arm. She recoiled as a look of disgust made its way to her face.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "I will escort myself to the office, thank you very much. I don't need your wrinkly arm to get me there!"

Mr. Ingles, his face now as red as cherry tomatoes, nearly proceeded to scream at her, and possibly would have if the students nearby weren't watching. "Right now," Mr. Ingles began to say. "I couldn't care less about your rights. Now, get down to the office right now, or I will press charges against you!"

Safara rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm going." She proceeded to stomp down the hall, pushing other students out of her way and Mr. Ingles followed right behind her.

She rushed past a group of boys that she was loosely acquainted with. She glared at them, and they smiled back. The youngest of the group commented naively, "Some luck you're having today, eh, Safara?"

She halted, turned towards him, and looked him up and down. He was about 15-years-old, and had long blond hair. He was short for his age, and he wore a green t-shirt, long tan shorts, and athletic sneakers. Safara could tell he was joking, but she wasn't in a joking mood. "Just shut up, Max, " she mumbled as she continued trudging along the hallway towards the office.

Her response sent chuckles through the group of boys. Along with Max Mizuhara were three other boys; Takao Kinomiya was almost 16-years-old and was tall for his age. On this particular day, he wore his standard blue jean and yellow long-sleeve shirt combo, along side with the red baseball cap that covered his long blue hair. Next to him was a solemn-looking 17-year-old by the name of Yuriy Ivanov. He was the tallest of the group and had red hair and wore black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt with the Green Day grenade heart symbol on it, and a studded belt around his waist. Finally, next to him was a 16-year-old Chinese boy by the name of Rei Kon. He had very long black hair and wore black jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt, and a jean jacket. He was rather tall in stature, but was still quite lithe.

"I wonder what she did to Mr. Ingles this time." Rei wondered out loud, as he stared after Safara.

"Only one way to find out." Yuriy replied. His friends turned to see him motioning to follow Safara and Mr. Ingles. This they preceded to do and silently leaned against the closed door to the principal's office.

"I can't hear a thing!" Takao muttered, and was accordingly shushed by his companions. A moment later, they gave up trying to hear anything through the seven-centimeter metal door. They shrugged it off and split up to go to class.

Rei, having already retrieved his books, went down the hallway, and walked into room 029 – Ms. Kawa's room. He sat down in his designated spot – last desk in the left-most row. He leaned into his desk and closed his eyes for a moment before a delicate hand was felt on his right shoulder. Puzzled, he opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl staring down at him. "Hullo, Linea." He droned.

She smiled and sat in the desk next to him. She wore sparkly blue skinny jeans, a teal coloured v-neck tank top, silver hoop earrings, and red stiletto heals. Her long silky black hair draped down her back like a silk blanket, her vibrant eyes stared out Rei like two green flames. "Hey, silly, you're not supposed to sleep in these desks!" She said with a sly tone. "You should really get more sleep at night."

"Yeah, probably." He responded. "Why are you sitting in Safara's seat?"

Linea shrugged. "No idea. She won't be coming to class, though. Probably got expelled after what she pulled."

"This morning?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah. I dared her to paint up Mr. Ingles' car – hideous thing..." Said Linea with a smirk. "I can't believe she did. Especially 'cause she wasn't even on anything."

Rei smiled at the thought. "She doesn't do drugs?" He asked.

"Lucky for her." Linea said as she ran her hand through her hair. She sighed as Rei rolled his eyes.

"You're still in her spot." He droned.

A frown spread over Linea's mouth. "I don't care," She spat as footsteps were heard behind her. _Clunk, clunk, clunk._

"Excuse me, but you're in _my _spot, Linea."

Rei and Linea spun to see Safara standing behind the seat. Her tired-looking face was glancing casually towards Linea.

"I thought you'd be expelled." Linea said, getting out of the seat reluctantly.

Safara plopped into the seat and crossed her legs. "Yeah, well…" She slapped her onyx-sequined bag on her desk, grabbed her notebook, pen, and gum. She popped a piece in her mouth and put it away.

"Can I have a piece?" Linea asked, leaning on one arm glancing past Safara.

"No." Replied Safara. Rei smiled at the girl's blunt answer. She was rude, crude, and a pain at times, but she amused him. Linea, however, was not amused; she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Whatever, _Saffie._" Safara glared at Linea, whose lips were contorted into a smirk. She, in turn returned Safara's glance with a casual shrug and a grin.

Safara grimaced and closed her eyes, entering into her own world. The class gradually filled up, and at precisely 8:25 AM, history class had begun. It was not a class Safara particularly enjoyed, but her mark was tolerable and she did enjoy the documentaries. Nerdy? Yes, it was indeed. Under pain of death, Safara would not admit it. She sighed when her mind drifted off into the distant times of Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, or even Michelangelo.

"Not that it matters," though Safara sadly. "You have to be someone great to do that sort of thing." She fiddled with her pen while listening to Ms. Kawa talk about some great leader of the 1930's. She looked and noticed the three-quarter-empty capsule of ink in her black pen and wondered if she should start bringing a new one to class.

**Thanks for reading! Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!  
I don't own any beyblade characters mentioned. Safara, Linea, Ms. Kawa, and Mr. Ingles do belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

The unwritten laws of high school dictate that every student must spend lunch hour with his own friends. He is not allowed to go anywhere else. The laws also state that each group must meet in the relatively same area every lunch hour; one group seated itself behind the baseball diamond, another group sat beneath the cherry tree at the front of the school. The jocks, the brains, the nerds, the popular kids, and the others all had their own groups and various locations. The druggies and gang members also had their own spots to dwell at lunch hour, and it is there that Safara went to spend her free time during school. This Friday afternoon was not an exception as she grabbed her lunch from her locker and clunked her way to the back of the school. As she rounded the school's corner, shrieks of laughter and coughing was heard and Linea, Kalie, Alex, John, Tony, as well as others were all snickering at some off-colour joke or another. Several of her companions were lighting a cigarette or inhaling perfumes of other natures.

She smiled meekly as Linea waved. "Hey, Safara." Linea greeted.

"Hey guys." Safara said as she took a place on top of a crate that was empty.

Tony sat next to Safara; he was a shorter boy, although he was still slightly taller than Safara. He was 17 years old, slender, and wore clothing that was about one size too big. He usually wore the same pair of black torn jeans and a sweater, which on this day, was navy blue.

"So, I heard about the car." Tony said to Safara with a smile. "How much trouble are you in?"

Safara smiled. "I have to pay for Mr. Ingles to get his car re-painted, and I have to help the librarian all next week during lunch."

A look of unbelief crossed Tony's features. "Isn't that getting off easy? This isn't the first time you've done something that stupid."

The two of them laughed. "Yeah, I know." Safara answered with a grin. "I was surprised, actually. They gave me a choice: expulsion or paying for the damages. I can afford it so it's not a big deal."

Tony frowned. "You can afford to get his car repainted?" he asked. "That's expensive, isn't it?"

Safara shrugged. "A little, but I'd rather stay in school."

Kalie came over to the pair. She was a shorter girl with a solid build and had shorter brown hair. Although she usually wore the same pair of jeans, she would always wear a beautiful girly long shirt. She held a cigarette in her left hand and elegantly held one arm around her stomach; Judging by Kalie's movements, Safara had always thought that she could have been a duchess of some European country. They chatted for a moment, Kalie blowing her cigarette smoke in Tony's face on multiple occasions.

Suddenly, a girl ran around the corner, laughing hysterically. She was an 18-year-old redhead who registered about 6'1" and wore black yoga pants, a green zip-up jacket, and a clingy white and blue t-shirt.

"Simone, what are you doing?" Linea exclaimed as Simone ran up and grabbed her arms. "What did you do?"

The redheaded girl, still laughing turned to everyone. "I 'ope you 'ave all 'ad an awful day." She said in her French accent. "Because I 'ave something so wonderfully funny!" Everyone gave Simone his attention as she began to explain. "I was walking down de 'all to my locker, and dis small kid got in my way. Now, I am feeling very sick, and so I was very annoyed wit 'im. So I told 'im to show me to 'is locker and I put 'im in it because 'ee was so small!"

She took out her green cell phone to show her friends a picture of the young boy in his locker. They all found this photo incredibly funny, and Safara nearly fell off her crate laughing.

"Simone, if nothing else, I'm glad you came from France to entertain us like this!" Linea said through her laughter.

Simone smiled. "Dough, unfortunately, I tink dat 'is friends will be coming soon." She said. "'Ee is a friend of dose boys, what are zeir names? Some strange foreign names... Yuriy and Rei or someting."

Linea smiled. "Oh, good, I've been meaning to talk with Rei anyway."

"Talk wit 'im?" Simone asked innocently. "About what?"

Safara rolled her eyes and Linea shook her head. "Oh, don't worry about it. Here." Linea offered Simone a cigarette from her pack.

Simone looked at it and smiled. "Not today. I tink I am going to cut back now. My dad 'as cancer now because of dem and I don't want to, euh, "go down dat road"? Is dat right?"

"Cancer?" Tony asked. "It was cancer?"

"Yes," Simone replied. "'Ee is now on oxygen and chemo. 'Ee coughs a lot, and it make my mom very sad dat I smoke also."

Safara sighed and leaned on the wall behind her crate when she suddenly heard indistinct chatting coming towards the group. She recognized a few voices and realized that Simone's prediction had come true; Rei, Yuriy, Takao, Max, and the boy soon came into view of the group. Four of the five were intensely angry, and Takao, who led the group, marched up to a sneering Simone.

"Who do you think you are?" He yelled furiously. "He could have suffocated in there!"

"You really tink dat?" Simone asked in her charming French accent. "My dear, I cannot believe dat 'ee was actually 'armed. Serves 'im right for standing in my way."

"What's this all about, Takao?" Linea asked in her innocently seductive voice. She walked over to Takao and Simone. "It's quite rude of you to stomp in here and yell at a girl who is innocent until proven guilty, don't you think?"

"I'll bet you dared her to," Max said, frowning. "Just like this morning when you dared Safara. Your little cronies get the blame while you sit back and watch!"

Linea grinned indignantly. "Excuse me, but I actually didn't have anything to do with this one."

"It's true." Simone said, defending her friend. "'Dough, I am sure dat she would 'ave liked to be a part of it."

"Cut it with the trivia, you two." Rei snapped. "I don't care who was in whose way, but you can't do that to someone!"

"That's right." Yuriy affirmed and was followed by a chorus of "Yeah!"

Exasperated, Safara raised her voice. "Cut it with the preaching, you dolts." The group turned its attention to her. "Or is that what you came here to do; Preach and yell until your faces turn blue? You guys know as well as I do that Linea, Simone, Kalie and myself really don't care about anything other than having fun. If you guys get in our way, what happens is your guys' fault because you were stupid enough to be there in the first place."

Takao, Max, Rei, the boy, and Yuriy stood staring at her in utter disbelief. "That's all you care about?" Rei asked. He approached her and she stared at him. Underneath the mascara and the eyeliner, Rei could almost see the soul staring at him. "Your whole life is about having fun?"

He leaned on the crate that Safara was sitting on. "Why shouldn't it be?" she asked. "After all, if you haven't got you, what've you got?"

Rei gazed into Safara's cold expression, the soul disappearing, before he turned back towards his friends. He turned towards Linea for a moment. "Have fun," he said. "But not too much fun."

He turned and walked around the corner, followed closely behind by his friends. After they left, the group once again turned its attention to Safara, and everyone began to laugh.

"That was great!" Linea laughed. "You really stubbed them."

"No kidding," Kalie said with a smile.

But Safara did not laugh or smile. She simply stared at the spot that Rei had stood as malice filled her consciousness.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think - maybe point out ways to improve or something you liked?  
****I don't own any Beyblade characters mentioned. Safara, Linea, Tony, Kalie, Simone, and all non-Beyblade characters mentioned do belong to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I missed writing, so I thought I'd come back to this one... I don't care about Beyblade so much, but I love Safara, so let's continue for as long as I don't get bored. Haha? Not funny. Anyway, hope you like this one. Read and Review, 'kay?**

----------------------------------------

Walking was not her favorite form of transport. Nor was exercise something she relished. But never the less, Safara seemed to be strangely enjoying her walk around the school grounds after school. Her mind was preoccupied with life's little gifties and nothing she could do would settle her thoughts.

Grunting and snickering every so often, she drew looks from the other students, but she paid them no mind. "Rei Kon… what the hell is with that guy… self-righteous… Well, that's not exactly his fault… but still. Maybe I should apologize. No, that's not right. Well, it would be right, but it wouldn't matter. He'd rub it in my face. I hate the guy anyway."

She plopped herself on a bench next to a flowering tree of some sort, snapping one of the flowers off a branch. She rubbed the petals between her index and thumb, enjoying the texture of the maroon coloured flower. Not that she liked flowers or anything, but she did always like vibrant colours. It was almost three o clock and Safara was desperately trying to think of a reason not to go home. Sam would kill her if he found out about the car. "Well, that's unavoidable, " she murmured.

"I could transfer… that could help this out… nah, I'm me no matter where I go."

"So true," a voice responded, causing Safara to snap out of her trance-like state. Max Mizuhara stood about five feet off, with a small smile on his face that made Safara want to clock him in the face. She held off on the temptation and scowled instead. "Sorry," he said, sheepishly. "I was on my way off and I overheard you."

"Whatever," she replied. "I should really learn to shut my mouth when I think, anyway."

"You know, you shouldn't transfer," Max said, to Safara's surprise.

"Why shouldn't I?" Safara replied coldly. "It's not like anyone would really be sorry. If anything, it'd be a relief to the teachers."

Max laughed. "That might be true, but it'd be a real pain in the butt if you did. And besides, school would be boring-er than usual if you left."

"Oh," Safara droned. "So I'm some form of entertainment for you, then. Well, that changes everything."

"Geez, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Failed."

"Epically, apparently."

"Get lost." Safara spat.

Max grimaced. "Yes, oh great one." He laughed softly. "Oh jester."

With that, he walked off leaving Safara on the bench in silence. Hot, angry, frustrated silence. She didn't like him at all. Max was too perky, but then all 15-year-olds were, weren't they? She had been, comparatively.

Despite that, it did make her feel a bit better, if only by 1%, that she'd be missed by one person. "Still… that's not really enough. I still think he's annoying."

She crossed her legs and closed her eyes briefly. "Oh, crap." She bolted out of her bench and ran inside to her locker, opening it with lightning speed. She looked through the mass of papers until she found it: a small blue notebook. Opening it, she glanced over the notes, turning it page by page until she found what she was looking for.

She sighed with relief and tossed the book into her bag, closed her locker and headed out.


End file.
